prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrestling Roommates
Wrestling Roommates is the 12th episode of Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling Plot One night, Captain Lou Albano is relaxing in his apartment by watching TV and finishing eating his 11 o'clock snack, just in time for his midnight snack, pizza-flavored popcorn and a mustard milkshake, both of which are prepared through a Rube Goldberg-esque device and pulled by one of his dogs. But, when a cat enters the room, the dog starts chasing it, causing a racket and knocking bins over, showering the landlady Mrs. Smithers with rubbish, enraging her, so she goes up to Captain Lou's door and knocks. Captain Lou answers, saying that it's a bit early for the rent, but Mrs. Smithers throws him out of his apartment for making too much noise. Before leaving, Captain Lou asks for his rubber band collection, which Mrs. Smithers throws in his face. Hulk Hogan is also relaxing in his apartment by reading a book, until he hears the doorbell, wondering who that could be at this hour. Hulk gets up and answers the door, revealing it to be Captain Lou, who tells Hulk that he just got thrown out of his old apartment and would like to stay with him until he finds a new place to live. Hulk isn't keen on the idea at first, but Captain Lou tells that it won't be for long, and he promises to be neat. Now convinced, Hulk agrees to let Captain Lou stay with him, but only if he helps around the apartment, and no freeloading. When Hulk asks Captain Lou where the rest of his belongings are, he opens his suitcase, which makes a mess all over the apartment, to which Captain Lou assures Hulk that he'll clean it all up. Later, Hulk is getting ready for bed, as he searches the apartment for his robe and slippers, only to find Captain Lou wearing them. When Hulk demands them back, Captain Lou accidentally soils the robe with fried chicken, but offers Hulk his robe and slippers, which are just a pair of old dungarees and worn-out boots, and the dungarees also double as the home of Captain Lou's pet mouse named Willie. Captain Lou and Willie then head off to bed. Shortly, after a bit of reading, Hulk goes to bed, only to find Captain Lou sleeping in it. Hulk refuses to let Captain Lou sleep in his bed after stealing his robe and slippers, but Captain Lou guilt-trips Hulk into letting him and Willie sleep in his bed, which Hulk lets them do so, while he sleeps on the couch. The next morning, at 5:30am, Hulk hasn't had a single minute of sleep all night due to the couch being very uncomfortable, as he falls off it. When he goes into the kitchen for a snack, Hulk finds his fridge missing, and learns that Captain Lou took it into the bedroom with him, because he doesn't have to walk to the kitchen whenever he gets hungry in the middle of the night. Hulk falls back to sleep in his chair. Half an hour later, Hulk is woken up by Captain Lou, who offers to cook breakfast for him. Once in the kitchen, Captain Lou gets straight to work by making toast, cooking peanut butter and pepperoni pancakes, and squeezing oranges with both his muscles and chin. But, Hulk gets the pancake thrown on his face, and refuses any orange juice due to the way it goes everywhere from being squeezed, and Captain Lou ends up knocking down a lot of things in the kitchen after the burning toast jumps out of the toaster and lands in his back pockets causing him to slip on an orange. As Hulk tries to go back to sleep, Captain Lou tries to clean up the dishes, the toaster, and the laundry in the dishwasher, only for it to go haywire and make a bigger mess, including one of Hulk's white shirts now having multiple colored spots over it, making it look like a Hawaiian shirt. Captain Lou then tries to clean up the mess by using a vacuum cleaner, only for it to go out of control, suck up all of Hulk's belongings, and then explode, causing an ever bigger mess. After all this, Hulk has finally had enough, so he orders Captain Lou to start making telephone calls to find a new place to live. Unfortunately, Captain Lou is having no such luck when all the landlords in town refuse him. However, Hulk gets a call from The Junkyard Dog, who has to go out of town for a match and would like someone to look after the junkyard for him. Hulk replies that he knows just the person, and then tells Captain Lou that he has found him a new temporary home, much to Captain Lou's delight. Sometime later, with Captain Lou having moved into JYD's junkyard, Hulk finally gets his apartment all cleaned up, only to be greeted by Hillbilly Jim, who just got kicked out of his hotel room and would like to stay with Hulk for a few days. Upon hearing this, Hulk faints. Images Wrestling Roommates 2.png Wrestling Roommates 3.png Wrestling Roommates 4.png Wrestling Roommates 5.png Wrestling Roommates 6.png Wrestling Roommates 7.png Wrestling Roommates 8.png Wrestling Roommates 9.png Category:Cartoons